Klejnot Morza
by KH2083
Summary: Haruka znajduje na plaży tajemniczy medalik i postanawia go dać Michiru, nie wiedząc jak wiele kłopotów on przyniesie.
1. Chapter 1

**Klejnot Morza**

Świat: Sailor Moon

Czas: Po zakończeniu serii

Postacie: Haruka i Michiru

**Rozdział 1**

Słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem nadając morzu charakterystyczną wieczorną barwę. Fale uderzały o skaliste wybrzeże zagłuszając swym szumem wszystkie okoliczne odgłosy, nawet śpiew cykad które tego roku były wyjątkowo hałaśliwe. Pomiędzy ostrymi, wystającymi z ziemi skałami wybrzeża chodziła młoda, dość wysoka kobieta o krótkich blond włosach. Wiatr uderzał w jej twarz, potrząsał białą koszulą. Dziewczyna ściskała w dłoni jakiś mały kamyk i patrzyła w dal na płynący powoli niewielki statek wycieczkowy. Przyjechała tutaj na motorze aby rozmyślać o sobie, swojej misji, wszystkich których poznała a przede wszystkim o dziewczynie o włosach koloru fal morskich- Michiru. To właśnie przez nią przyszła nad morze. Przeczucie zbliżającego się zagrożenia nie dawało jej spokoju, ale nie chciała niczym jej martwić. Po kilku godzinach bicia się ze swoimi myślami wsiadła na motor i popędziła przed siebie aby wiatr zerwał z niej wszelkie wątpliwości, pokazał jej że tylko urojeniem było to że zagrożenie wyczuła od Michiru. Stała tu już bardzo długo. Powietrze zrobiło się zimne, więc Haruka postanowiła wrócić. Była już bardziej spokojna, chociaż uczucie niepokoju nie mogło się od niej odczepić. Ostatni raz popatrzyła na morze, aby się z nim pożegnać po czym wróciła do motoru. Wtedy poczuła, że nogą dotknęła czegoś zimnego. Kucnęła i spojrzała pomiędzy kamienie porozrzucane tuż przy linii wody. Dostrzegła dziwny, złoty, prostokątny przedmiot. Kiedy wzięła go do ręki okazało się że był to jakiś naszyjnik, na złotym łańcuszku przyczepiony złoty prostokąt w środku którego znajdował się iskrzący w zachodzącym słońcu klejnot. Ciepło jakie biło od niego działało kojąco na Harukę. Dziewczyna wsadziła go do kieszeni. Wracała do domu nie wiedząc że medalion świecił własnym, szmaragdowym blaskiem.

Haruka dojechała do domu gdy było już ciemno. Na niebie świecił półksiężyc nadając wszystkiemu w okolicy bladą poświatę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na pobliski budynek. W mieszkaniu jej i Michiru świeciło się jeszcze światło. Okolica była cicha, noc ustępowała tylko w kilku miejscach gdzie stały stare latarnie. Nie jeździły już samochody a odgłosy z centrum miasta nie były niczym więcej niż odległym szumem, echem mijające dnia. Blondynka weszła do mieszkania.

- Michiru na pewno na mnie czeka. - Uśmiechnęła się wyjmując z kieszeni medalion znaleziony na plaży. Jej dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie i patrząc na księżyc słuchała muzyki z odtwarzacza.

- Cześć. Długo cię nie było, już myślałam że uciekłaś.- zażartowała odwracając się w stronę koleżanki. Poprosiła, aby Haruka usiadła obok niej.

- Wiesz, dzisiaj znalazłam pewien klejnot- odparła blondynka.

- Klejnot został mi podarowany przez morze, więc pomyślałam że należy do Ciebie. W końcu narodził się w twoim królestwie.- mówiąc to Haruka usiadła obok Michiru. Rozwarła jej dłonie i wsadziła w nie naszyjnik. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Spędziłaś pół dnia nie wiadomo gdzie tylko po to by kupić mi prezent?

- Przecież mówię Ci że podarowało mi go morze. Niczego nie kupowałam. - Dziewczyny jeszcze chwilę się ze sobą sprzeczały. Michiru założyła medalion na szyję, stanęła na tle otwartego okna. Haruka zgasiła światło. Teraz jedynie księżyc oświetlał sylwetkę długowłosej dziewczyny. Wewnątrz medalionu iskrzyło zielone, zimne światło. Haruka nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy znalazła się w łóżku. Faktem było że leżała sama w ciemnym, osłoniętym przed światłem pokoju. Patrzyła w mroczny sufit nasłuchując bicia własnego serca. Czuła jak powoli ogarnia ją sen.

_Znajduje się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu. W jego centrum stoją organy wysokie pod sam sufit, siedzi przy nich rudowłosa wiedźma - Eudial. Jej dawny wróg. Dzieli mnie od niej tylko jeden wąski korytarz, most - myśli Haruka a jej dłoń zaciska się by wymierzyć w czerwoną wiedźmę najpotężniejszy czar jaki zna. Nagle pojawia się przed nią Michiru ubrana w swój strój do walki. Chwyta ją za rękę i niszczy czar. Chwilę później most kruszy się na drobne kawałki a ona spada w otchłań a za nią jej Michiru. Krzyczy ale jest coraz głębiej i głębiej. Głęboko. Głębia. Ocean. Głębokie Zanurzenie. Wszędzie woda, nad głową, pod stopami, dookoła. Woda w kolorze szmaragdowym, w kolorze jej włosów. Dusząca i powalająca, zniewalająca, zabójcza? Haruka unosi się w niej nago. Bezbronna, zależna tylko od oceanu, tylko od Niej. Po chwili otwiera oczy. Widzi że jest na jakimś budynku, na niebie szaleją błyskawice, miasto płonie, chyli się ku upadkowi. Ona wie po co tu jest, wie co ma zrobić. Unosi ręce do góry. Błyskają na nich złote bransolety ze szlachetnymi kamieniami. Strzela z nich, strzela do niej, strzela do kobiety w złotej zbroi. Pokonać ją to jest teraz najważniejsze, pokonać by uratować ten świat i wyzwolić Galaktykę. Wyjmuje miecz ze światła i z jego pomocą chce pozbyć się kobiety raz na zawsze. Skacze na nią, przewraca. Złota zbroja dźwięczy, złoty hełm spada z dachu prosto na płonące miasto. Burza szmaragdowych włosów rozlewa się dookoła. Haruka staje. Otwiera oczy ze zdumienia. _

_- Nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić, tak jak myślałam. - odpowiada Michiru ubrana w złotą zbroję po czym zalewa dziewczynę ścianą wody. Złota zbroja. Złote bransolety. Złota kontrola, złota ciemność. _

Haruka obudziła się. Rozglądnęła po pokoju, wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna.

- Wciąż jest noc. - pomyślała. Popatrzyła na łóżko w którym spała Michiru a następnie wróciła do siebie. Położyła się. Medalion na szafce nocnej znów zabłysnął zielonym , zimnym światłem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Kiedy Haruka otworzyła oczy przywitało ją poranne słońce. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na bok starając się schować przed nim swoje oczy. Po kilku sekundach wstała. Poszła zobaczyć co z Michiru, chciała spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie zastała jednak znajomego widoku. Łóżko było puste, nawet nie było w nim poduszki. Haruka stała się niespokojna, wiedziała że Michiru lubiła wstawać wcześniej od niej, ale tym razem coś mówiło jej że nie wszystko było w porządku. Przeczesała włosy i ruszyła w kierunku jadalni oraz kuchni. Przeleciała wzrokiem po stole, szafkach. Wszystko było w stanie jak poprzedniego dnia, nikt nie zaglądał do tych pomieszczeń. Dziewczyna zaniepokoiła się, poczuła jak oblewa ją zimny pot. Powodem tego był fakt, że wśród rzeczy kuchennych wszystko było pojedyncze a przecież ona mieszkała razem z Michiru. Od kilku lat wszystko robiły razem, były ze sobą. Serce Haruki biło coraz mocniej, zaczęła się bać sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła. Pobiegła do szafy, zaczęła grzebać w rzeczach. Wszystkie jej, ani jednego ubrania należącego do Michiru.

- Gdzie jesteś? - krzyczała nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się wokół niej działo. Zaczęła wyjmować ubrania z szafy i rzucać je na wszystkie strony pokoju. Po kilkunastu sekundach opanowała się.

- To do niczego nie prowadzi. - pomyślała.

- Coś musiało się stać. Nie zniknęłaby bez powodu. To na pewno podstęp jakiegoś wroga. Uderza w moje najczulsze miejsce, to na pewno to. - Zacisnęła ze złości zęby.

- Jakiś rodzaj iluzji. Na pewno. - Usiadła na podłodze, schowała głowę w dłoniach.

- Muszę się uspokoić. Wszystko przemyśleć, wtedy może się coś rozjaśni.

Michiru szła pustą ulicą. O tej porze niewielu ludzi tam zaglądało, większość albo jeszcze spała albo przebywała w barach, spelunach i innych podobnych lokalach. Dziewczynę otaczały szare, brudne budynki. W oddali słychać było jakąś kłótnię. latarnie świeciły jeszcze gdzieniegdzie chociaż Słońce wyszło już zza horyzontu. Dziewczyna pewnie przemierzała ulicę, jej włosy były rozpuszczone, miała na sobie krótkie spodenki i koszulkę a na szyi wisiał jej zielony medalion podarowany przez Harukę. Na jej twarzy malował się wyraz zadowolenia. Weszła w jakiś zaułek w którym walało się wiele starych gazet. Potrąciła nogą śpiącego grubasa. Po chwili zauważyła też innych jego obdartych kolegów wałęsających się po tym śmietniku. Chwyciła naszyjnik i wtedy cała okolica znalazła się jakby na dnie ogromnego oceanu, wszystko pokryła woda. W samym jego środku stała Michiru z falującymi na wszystkie strony włosami. Kilku miejscowych włóczęgów unosiło się ponad nią w ścianie wody.

- Imponujące - wyszeptała dziewczyna. Ścisnęła medalion. Cała woda zniknęła oprócz małej warstewki otaczającej kilku mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na utopionych. Stali oni na wprost dziewczyny, martwymi oczami wpatrywali się w nią.

- Kim jestem dla was? - zapytała.

- Panią - odpowiedziały trupy jednym głosem.

- Idźcie powiedzieć Hogowi, że tym razem ze mną nie wygra. Mam potężnego sprzymierzeńca.

Zombie pokiwały głowami ruszając przed siebie. Michiru chwyciła się za głowę. Złapał ją ogromny ból.

Haruka jechała przez miasto na swoim motorze. Myślami wciąż była przy zaginionej w tajemniczy sposób dziewczynie. Odwiedziła wiele miejsc gdzie mogłaby ją spotkać i wszędzie to samo. Nigdzie jej nie było, co więcej jej przyjaciele zdawali się jej nie pamiętać. Tak jakby nigdy nie istniała, tylko Haruka miała ją w pamięci. Dziewczyna musiała pojechać w jeszcze jedno miejsce. Do szkoły w której Michiru malowała obrazy. Dojechała tam po kilkunastu minutach. Postawiła motor przed wejściem do budynku. Stał tam jakiś brodaty facet w żółtej koszuli.

- Cześć Haruka- rozpoznał ją.

- Popilnuje motoru. - zaproponował.

- Dobra. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i poszła dalej bo nie miała ochoty z nim już rozmawiać. Weszła po drewnianych schodach na pierwsze piętro, mijając ścianę na której wisiały obrazy. Jeden z nich namalowany kiedyś przez Michiru przedstawiał syrenę w morskiej głębi. Haruka opuściła wzrok. Była w ciemnym, wąskim korytarzu na końcu którego znajdował się pokój zajmowany przez Kiyoko- artystkę i jedną z najlepszych przyjaciółek Michiru. Dziewczyna ta miała średniej długości, kręcone, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Ubrana była tylko w koszulę i dżinsowe spodnie. Zobaczyła Harukę i uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Witaj - przywitała sie z nią.

- Cześć.- odparła blondynka.

- Przyszłam dowiedzieć się czy przypadkiem nie było tu dzisiaj Michiru.

Kiyoko przez chwilę się zastanowiła. W końcu odpowiedziała jej.

- Michiru, nigdy nie znałam nikogo o takim imieniu, czy pseudonimie. Przykro mi. Haruka zdenerwowała się.

- Jesteś pewna tego co mówisz? Przecież to twoja przyjaciółka, razem wystawiacie swoje prace! Dziewczyna podniosła głos.

- O co Ci chodzi? - Kiyoko też się zdenerwowała.

- Spójrz. Jak możesz nie wiedzieć kim jest Michiru, skoro mnie dobrze pamiętasz? Ja nie znam cię tak bardzo! - Haruka mówiąc to popatrzyła jej w oczy.

- Skąd mnie znasz? Nie jestem artystką, jednak wiesz że często tu przychodziłam. Przypomnij sobie z kim.

Kiyoko zbladła i odsunęła się na kilka kroków. zaniemówiła.

- Ja nie pamiętam, wiem że ty tu przychodziłaś i często rozmawiałyśmy. Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć z kim. Nie pamiętam. - Popatrzyła na Harukę oczami napełniającymi się łzami.

- Co tu się dzieje. Powiedz mi. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Blondynka wzięła ja pod rękę i szybkim krokiem zaprowadziła na korytarz przed schodami na parter. Stanęły przy obrazie syreny.

- Popatrz. Powiedz mi kto namalował ten obraz. - zapytała. Kiyoko była zmieszana. Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem.

-Dobrze już. To nie twoja wina. - Dziewczyna puściła jej rękę.

- Czy jakoś mogę... - Artystka odsunęła się od niej.

- Nic nie możesz. - Odparła Haruka i opuściła wzrok. Uderzyła pięścią w obraz syreny.

- Co tu się dzieje do cholery?

Michiru szła w kierunku jakiegoś sklepu. Niesamowicie bolała ją głowa, brzuch, nogi miała jak z waty. Z trudem utrzymywała się na nogach. Było jej ciężko oddychać, wiedziała że musi znaleźć jakąś pomoc. W głowie miała pustkę, nie pamiętała swego adresu, imienia, niczego. Poczuła że zaraz upadnie, powoli traciła przytomność. Upadła. W ostatniej chwili chwycił ja jakiś młody mężczyzna. Na jego twarzy malował się obraz ogromnego zdziwienia.

Haruka pędziła przez miasto na motorze cały czas bijąc się z myślami. Zaciskała zęby, nie mogła patrzeć na budynki w których bywała z Michiru, chciała je mieć jak najszybciej za plecami. Myślała o każdym wydarzeniu ostatnich tygodni aż wreszcie stanęło jej przed oczami morze oraz naszyjnik z zielonym klejnotem. Teraz była już pewna, ten naszyjnik musiał mieć coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Michiru. Postanowiła sprawdzić miejsce w którym go znalazła. Zawróciła nad morze. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce chodziła po plaży a Słońce paliło wtedy niemiłosiernie. Na szczęście w tamtej części plaży ludzie nie bywali ze względu na kamienie, ostre głazy porozrzucane dookoła. Dziewczyna mogła się spokojnie rozejrzeć. Znów powróciło dziwne uczucie niepokoju, takie jak miała wczorajszego dnia. Stanęła i przez chwilę patrzyła przed siebie nic nie myśląc.

- Szukasz może skarbów, dziewczyno?- usłyszała głos za plecami. Odwróciła się.

- Kto to? Kim jesteś? - zapytała. Stał przed nią niski, przysadzisty człowiek z łysą głową i dużą czarną brodą. Miał na sobie kolczugę i zielone rajstopy. Haruka szeroko otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia.

- Interesujesz się klejnotami? A może szukasz tutaj czegoś co straciłaś? Czegoś dla ciebie bardzo cennego? - Mały człowiek uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Haruka zacisnęła pięści.

- Powiedziałam żebyś się przedstawił.

- Przykro mi. Nie dam Ci tego co należy do mnie. Karzeł drażnił się z dziewczyną co doprowadziło ją do wściekłości.

- Wojowniczko Sailor Uranus... - dodał kurdupel.

Haruka uśmiechnęła się

- Skoro tak. Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!- wykrzyknęła i w błyskach światła przemieniła się w Sailor Uranus.

Krasnolud uśmiechnął się.

- Kim jesteś? Wiesz co się stało z Michiru? Odpowiadasz za to kurduplu? - Dziewczyna krzyczała.

- Spokojnie. Czy ja wyglądam na złoczyńcę? Chciałem cię spotkać bo obaj straciliśmy coś cennego.- karzeł mówił drapiąc się po brodzie.

- Dałam ci szansę. World Shaking!- wojowniczka uformowała kulę energii i cisnęła ją w swego przeciwnika. Plażą wstrząsnęła bardzo potężna eksplozja. Piasek i kamienie omiotły twarz dziewczyny. Zasłoniła przed nimi twarz. Gdy pył opadł Haruka zauważyła ogromny krater w którego środku stał mały brodacz. Cały i zdrowy a do tego dość złośliwie się śmiejący.

- I ty myślisz że ją pokonasz? Że zdołasz uwolnić ją spod uroku?

- Jeśli to ty zrobiłeś coś z Michiru, to wiedz, że bez względu na wszystko pokonam cię. Choćbym miała zniszczyć całe miasto to cię dopadnę. - Haruka znów chciała zaatakować. Uniosła rękę. Krasnolud wyszeptał coś pod nosem. Z piasku i skał za Haruką w niezwykle szybkim tempie uformowały się dwa golemy. Istoty wyższe od dziewczyny o kształcie człowieka, nie posiadające wyraźniej twarzy. Chwyciły Uranus za ręce i przytrzymały ją mocno.

- A teraz pozwól, że się przedstawię. - Mały podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Jestem Hog a klejnot który znalazłaś na plaży był moją własnością.

Haruka wyrwała się z objęć potworów, odbiegła na kilka metrów i rzuciła w nie swój czar: World Shaking. Potwory rozsypały się w drobne kawałki. Dziewczyna była z siebie bardzo zadowolona.

- Teraz mogę wysłuchać co masz do powiedzenia, ale szybko. Jeśli wiesz coś o Michiru to mów.

- Jak już mówiłem, na imię mi Hog. Twoja przyjaciółka padła ofiarą zrobionego przeze mnie klejnotu.

Haruka nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem.

-Nie mam jednak nic wspólnego ze zniknięciem twej przyjaciółki. Gdyby naszyjnik wciąż był tam gdzie powinien nawet nie popatrzyłbym na ten świat. Gardzę nim, duszę się tutaj. Jednak naszyjnik dostał się do waszego świata i znalazł nosiciela.

- Nosiciela? Chodzi ci o Michiru?- dziewczyna zdziwiła się.

- Tak, ta Michiru jak ją nazywasz padła ofiarą wiedźmy.

- Kogo?

- Mojego największego wroga. Osoby którą kiedyś pokonałem przy użyciu tego naszyjnika.

- Mów dalej. Nie przeszkadzam ci. Haruka była już spokojna.

- Ona trafiła na potężnego nosiciela, obawiam się że może stać się zagrożeniem także dla mieszkańców tego świata. - Karzeł podrapał się po brodzie.

- Chodź ze mną, pokażę ci coś. Już zaczęła działać.

Michiru otworzyła oczy. Była niezwykle słaba, kręciło się jej w głowie. Zauważyła, że leżała na jakimś bardzo wygodnym łóżku. Popatrzyła na swoją rękę a później na sufit. Leżała tak bez ruchu kilka minut. Ogarnęła wzrokiem pokój. Była przykryta miękką pościelą. Obok jej łóżka stała szafka nocna, okno zasłonięte było zasłonami. Poza tym w pokoju nie było nic zajmującego uwagę. Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że nie pamiętała swego imienia, niczego co mogłoby wyjaśnić jak znalazła się w tym miejscu. Coraz bardziej się denerwowała. Do pokoju wszedł chłopak który znalazł ją na ulicy. Miał krótkie, czarne włosy, ubrany był w prostą koszulę i brązowe spodnie.

- Obudziłaś się już?- zapytał łagodnym głosem.

- Byłaś w bardzo złym stanie kiedy wpadłaś na mnie na ulicy. Przyprowadziłem cię tutaj żebyś doszła do siebie. Jak się teraz czujesz?

- Ledwo żywa. - Michiru cicho odpowiedziała.

- Ale przynajmniej nic mnie już nie boli. - Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Nazywam się Toshi Takano. A ty jak masz na imię? - chłopak zapytał.

- Ja... ja mam teraz w głowie ogromny chaos. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć nawet tego. - Po tych słowach Michiru bardzo posmutniała. Chłopak podszedł bliżej do jej łóżka.

- Masz jakąś rodzinę? Jesteś z tego miasta? Może powinienem kogoś...

- Nic nie pamiętam! - Michiru krzyknęła.

- Musiałam mieć jakiś wypadek, niczego nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. - Z oczu dziewczyny popłynęły łzy. Toshi odsunął się od niej zaskoczony.

- Przepraszam. - Dziewczyna widziała że nie powinna się unosić.

- To ja przepraszam- odparł chłopak i usiadł obok niej.

- Spokojnie, odpoczywaj teraz a ja przyprowadzę do ciebie jakiegoś lekarza. Może będzie wiedział jak ci pomóc. - Chłopak miał zamiar już wyjść z pokoju.

- Czekaj. - zawołała Michiru. Po tych słowach Toshi stanął.

- Dziękuję ci. - powiedziała do niego z uśmiechem. Chłopak wyszedł, zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie.

- Ona jest taka piękna. Czuję się jakbym spotkał nimfę, boginię z nieba, muszę zrobić wszystko co w mojej mocy aby jej pomóc.

Michiru poczuła na twarzy ogromne gorąco. Wstała, ale to uczucie tylko się pogłębiło. Wyszła z sypialni, wiedziała że musiała przemyć twarz wodą. Toshi przestraszył się widząc ją znów w złym stanie.

- Co się dzieje?

- Możesz mi pokazać gdzie jest łazienka?

Haruka i Hog dotarli do jakiegoś drewnianego domku położonego nad brzegiem morza. Karzeł zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwi ukazując dziewczynie niezbyt przyjemny widok: Trzy trupy włóczęgów. Uranus zdenerwowała się.

- To twoja sprawka? I jeszcze mi to pokazujesz! Ty sukinsynu!

- Spokojnie, spokojnie... - mały zaczął się drapać po brodzie.

- Oni byli juz martwi, gdy mnie zaatakowali. Ja tylko zdjąłem z nich czar.

- Czar? - Uranus zdziwiła się.

- Czar który rzuciła na nich twoja zguba. Ona też z pewnością ich zabiła.

- Michiru?

- Nie od końca. - Krasnolud poprawił się.

- Ta która gości teraz w twojej Michiru. - Uśmiechnął się i zaczął opowiadać.

- Kiedy tu przybyłem i zamieszkałem zaatakowały mnie te żywe trupy. Ich ciała kontrolowała woda. Morska woda, zapewne wytwór twojej przyjaciółki. Powiedzieli mi że tym razem jej nie pokonam, po czym rzucili się na mnie z nożami. Pozbyłem się ich w kilka sekund. - Karzeł usiadł na starej skrzyni.

- Ale kim ona właściwie jest? Ta co o niej cały czas mówisz. I dlaczego Michiru? Przecież mogła opanować mnie, pierwsza dotknęłam naszyjnika.

- Chcesz się dowiedzieć wszystkiego? - mały zapytał podejrzliwie. Haruka tylko pokiwała głową.

- Naprawdę? Chcesz wiedzieć? - karzeł bawił się nią.

- Chcę uratować Michiru. Tylko to się liczy. dziewczyna szorstko odpowiedziała.

- Jesteś gotowa odbyć podróż, narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo. Żeby poznać prawdę musisz doświadczyć jej na własnej skórze.

- Jestem gotowa, jestem na wszystko gotowa. Zrobię to by jej pomóc. - Haruka pewnie odpowiedziała. Hog westchnął.

- Dobrze. W takim razie przygotuj się. Zaczął machać rękami a ciało jego oraz Haruki zajaśniało niebieskim blaskiem a zaraz po tym oboje zniknęli.

Michiru stała przed umywalką, przemyła twarz i teraz wpatrywała się w swe oblicze usiłując sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć.

-Nie wiem co się stało. Do kogo mam się zwrócić o pomoc. Boję się.

Przypomniała jej się twarz Toshiego Takako.

- Czy mogę mu zaufać? Medalion na jej szyi zaczął świecić szmaragdowym światłem. Jej oczy także. Dziewczyna chwyciła się za głowę, znowu coś się z nią działo. Po chwili stanęła wyprostowana.

- Walczyłaś z moim wpływem tak mocno, że musiałam pozbawić cię pamięci.- Powiedziała już nie Michiru, tylko wiedźma która ją kontrolowała.

- Teraz to widzę, tamta dziewczyna. Sama jej obecność powoduje że nie mogę w pełni cię opanować.

Otworzyła drzwi od łazienki. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Panie Takako! - zawołała chłopaka. Mężczyzna zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do niej.

- Przypomniałam sobie coś, jedno miejsce, może gdy je zobaczę pamięć wróci do mnie.

- To znaczy, chcesz bym cię tam zabrał? - Chłopak zapytał zdziwiony.

- Tak...

- Ale zaraz ma przyjść do Ciebie lekarz. Nie chcesz żeby...

- Nie! - Michiru mu przerwała.

- Proszę, to naprawdę ważne. Czuję że mi to pomoże. - dodała.

- Co to za miejsce? - zapytał Takako.

- Marine Cathedrale.- Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z błyskiem w oku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Haruka i Hog znaleźli się w jakimś ogromnym lesie. Potężne drzewa przesłaniały konarami słońce, wszędzie słychać było śpiew ptaków i odgłosy innych dzikich zwierząt. Dziewczyna ubrana była w jakiś rodzaj lekkiej, skórzanej zbroi. Miała przypięty do pasa miecz, który swym kształtem przypominał bardzo miecz ze srebrnego kryształu należący kiedyś do Serenity. Hog stał obok niej ubrany jak dawniej, w ręku trzymał topór.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - dziewczyna zapytała.

- To właściwie nie miejsce. Chcę tutaj pokazać ci wydarzenie z mojego świata. Musisz uczestniczyć w przeszłości.

- Co mam tutaj robić?

- Nie gadaj tyle, tylko chodź za mną, ale już! - Mały po tych słowach pobiegł przed siebie przedzierając się przez gąszcz toporem.

- Może wytłumaczysz o co tu chodzi! - Haruka krzyczała za nim, ale nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Mały kazał jej się zatrzymać. Dziewczyna zauważyła że nieopodal znajduje się droga a na niej stoi powóz otoczony przez kilku ubranych w skórzane zbroje mężczyzn. Jeden z nich podniósł miecz na powożącego. Słychać było jęki a reszta napastników rzuciła się na kobietę która wysiadła z powozu. Haruka zmieszana popatrzyła na Hoga wychodzącego na drogę z toporem.

- Co robisz? - zapytała.

- Popełniam największą pomyłkę swojego życia. - odparł i wybiegł przed bandytów a z nim wyszło z lasu też kilka innych osób. Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę że te osoby cały czas im towarzyszyły. Napastnicy zauważyli ich za późno. Krasnolud uderzył toporem pierwszego z nich. Po takim ciosie mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię tryskając krwią. Hog przebił również drugiego, który próbował mu pomóc. Kobieta odziana w lekką zbroję i pelerynę o brązowych włosach średniej długości rozpostarła ramiona krzycząc: Freezing Arrow! Z jej dłoni wystrzelił lodowy pocisk zamrażając bandytę stojącego najbliżej innej kobiety, którą ratowali. Zostało jeszcze trzech napastników. Pierwszy o ogromnej posturze rzucił się na kobietę-maga z zamiarem zmiażdżenia jej czaszki. Wiedźma uniknęła jego ataku zręcznie podprowadzając go pod topór Hoga. Haruka zauważyła, że jeden z bandytów rzucił się z mieczem na młodą dziewczynę z długimi, czarnymi włosami, odzianą w białą sukienkę, która ukrywała się w krzakach.

- Uważaj! - Krzyknęła z całych sił atakując jednocześnie człowieka swoim mieczem. Udało jej się go pokonać, ale ostatni napastnik przewrócił ją i dość poważnie zranił w rękę. Haruka skuliła się na ziemi a bandyta szykował się aby dobić ją nożem. Niespodziewanie został przeszyty strzałą na wylot. Z krzaków wyszedł mężczyzna trzymający kuszę. Miał kozią brodę. Śmiał się do Haruki. Walka się skończyła. Kobieta w pelerynie podeszła do uratowanej stojącej obok powozu.

- Nic ci się nie stało?

- Nie, dziękuję wam. - Uratowana odparła, cały czas się czegoś obawiając.

- Dlaczego chcieli cię zabić? - Na to pytanie kobieta nie bardzo wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, rozmowa z czarownicą zdawała się ją przerażać. Znalazła jednak odpowiedź.

- To zwykli bandyci, pewnie myśleli, że wiozę ze sobą coś kosztownego. Bardzo się spieszę, muszę dowieźć bardzo ważną przesyłkę do Pałacu. Po tych słowach szybko weszła do powozu, a po chwili konie ruszyły, chociaż nikt ich do tego nie zmusił. Wiedźma patrzyła za znikającym pojazdem jeszcze przez jakiś czas, jakby coś się jej w nim nie podobało. Spojrzała na trupy a potem znów na drogę w oddali. Podobny do kozy mężczyzna podszedł do niej.

- Coś w niej jest dziwnego? - zapytał.

- Nie twoja sprawa. - Niegrzecznie odpowiedziała mu kobieta odwracając się od niego. Haruka siedziała pod drzewem trzymając się za ranę. Myśli kłębiły jej się w głowie. Gdzie była, co się wokół niej działo, co za ludzie ją otaczali. Hog gapił się na nią surowym wzrokiem. Podeszła do niej młoda dziewczyna której uratowała życie, usiadła przy niej i dotknęła jej rany.

- Co robisz? - Uranus zdenerwowała się.

- Spokojnie. Mogę uleczyć twoją ranę. Nie ruszaj się.

Haruka zdziwiła się. Patrzyła na czarne oczy dziewczyny, na jej delikatne, drobne ciało. Czuła jak zalewa ją fala gorąca. Uspokoiła się.

- Jak ci na imię? - Zapytała młodą, by przerwać ciszę.

- Ariel.- Dziewczyna odparła uśmiechnięta.

- Dziękuję Ci, Ariel. - Haruka wyszeptała. Hog cały czas obserwował ją zza drzewa. Kobieta w pelerynie rozejrzała się dookoła. Zawołała wszystkich do siebie.

- Hog, Gulah, Ariel. Musimy już ruszać. Słońce zachodzi, musimy dostać się do Nightingale's Lake, tutaj jest niebezpiecznie gdy zapadnie zmierzch. Spojrzała na Harukę.

- Dziękuję za pomoc. Możesz dzisiaj udać się na odpoczynek z nami. - powiedziała. Cała grupa skierowała się na ścieżkę prowadzącą do wspomnianego jeziora. Słońce zachodziło, wiał przyjemny wiatr, drzewa szumiały uspakajająco. Haruka była zła, chciała juz zobaczyć się z Michiru, ale wiedziała że musiała zagrać swoją rolę w tym dziwacznym teatrze.

Michiru siedziała na plastikowym krześle przy stoliku z parasolem. Obok niej było dosyć głośno, właściwie panował gwar. Znajdowała się na zewnątrz jakiegoś sklepu-kawiarni położonego w pobliżu dużego parkingu. Na coś czekała. Była sobą, ale cały czas zastanawiała się nad kolejnym zanikiem pamięci jakiego doznała w łazience u Takano oraz co kazało jej jechać do Marine Cathedrale. Myślała także o człowieku, któremu musiała zaufać. Przy stoliku obok jakaś tłusta kobieta obżerała się głośno mlaskając.

- Co się, kurwa patrzysz? - powiedziała do Michiru. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę. Do jej stolika podszedł Toshi niosąc herbatę i coś do jedzenia.

- Dziękuję. - Michiru odparła biorąc swoją porcję. Chłopak usiadł obok niej.

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? - zielonowłosa chciała wiedzieć.

- Co takiego?

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Jestem dla ciebie zupełnie obca, nie wiem nawet sama kim byłam przed utratą pamięci. Może jestem jakąś wariatką, może jestem niebezpieczna?

Toshi nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Patrzył na piękną twarz dziewczyny z dużymi niebieskimi oczami, otoczoną falującymi włosami w kolorze szmaragdu. Na jej ciało, smukłą szyję, odsłonięte ramiona. Wiedział już że nie może dalej się wahać z odpowiedzią, był jeszcze bardziej przekonany, że musi pomóc tej dziewczynie.

- Nie przejmuj się niczym. Obiecałem że ci pomogę i dotrzymam tej obietnicy, choćby nie wiem co miało się stać. - Michiru bawiła się swoją szklanką, była niespokojna.

- Nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o ciebie. Nie musisz się mną zajmować, masz przecież swoje sprawy. Dalej mogę sama jechać do tego Marine Cathedral. Prawda? Poradzę sobie, znajdę jakiś autobus, zapytam o drogę...

Toshi położył swą dłoń na jej dłoni. Popatrzył dziewczynie głęboko w oczy.

- Ja nigdy nikogo nie miałem, byłem samotny, nikt mnie nie potrzebował. Ale gdy cię spotkałem wszystko sie odmieniło. Byłaś słaba, zagubiona a ja mogłem cię ochronić. Teraz mam zamiar zostać z tobą aż do momentu gdy odzyskasz dawną siebie.

Michiru poczuła się lepiej, uspokoiła się. Jednocześnie w pamięci zaczęło jej się pojawiać ciepło ręki drogiej jej osoby, której imienia nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.

Haruka wraz z drużyną Hoga przedzierała się przez gęsty, iglasty las. Podeszła do niej Ariel.

- Jak twoja rana? - zapytała z uśmiechem.

- W ogóle już jej nie czuję. - odparła Haruka. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się.

- To dobrze. - Przez chwilę znów panowała cisza przerywana skrzeczeniem dzikiego ptactwa. Drużyna minęła stary, porośnięty mchem dąb, pomiędzy którego korzeniami płynął strumyk. Ariel z Haruką pozostały w tyle w stosunku do reszty grupy.

- Możesz mi coś powiedzieć? - Uranus przerwała ciszę. Ariel ucieszyła się.

- Kim wy jesteście? - blondynka zapytała ją. Dziewczyna popatrzyła w dal.

- Zostaliśmy zebrani przez Miryah. - Pokazała na kobietę-maga idącą na przedzie drużyny. Haruka spojrzała na nią.

- Zebrała nas z sobie tylko znanych powodów. Zwykle nic nie mówi, my też ją o nic nie pytamy. Wszyscy wykonują dla niej zadania a ona dobrze za nie płaci. Ale sama jest zajęta poszukiwaniem czegoś. Niezrozumiała. Niektórzy trzymają z nią tylko dla pieniędzy.

Popatrzyła na mężczyznę z kozią brodą.

- Tak jak Gulah. - Inni dla przygody.

- Ariel, a dlaczego ty jesteś z nimi?

-Z powodu długu. - dziewczyna opuściła wzrok.

-Tak? - Haruka zdziwiła się.

- Oni uratowali mi kiedyś życie. Teraz ja ich wspomagam swoją mocą leczenia. - odparła Ariel. W lesie zrobiło się już ciemno, do głosu doszły nocne stworzenia. Pomiędzy konarami drzew ukazał się srebrny księżyc. Hog celowo trzymał się z dala od Haruki, aby uniknąć jej pytań. Człowiek-koza, jak go nazwała dziewczyna, rozmawiał z nim. Po pół godzinie drogi przez spowite w całkowitych ciemnościach leśne pustkowia grupa dotarła do bardzo rozległej polany. Konary drzew nie zasłaniały tam nieba pokrytego setkami gwiazd oraz ogromnym srebrnym księżycem. Wszystko wokół skąpane było w jego świetle. Haruka stanęła w miejscu oniemiała takim widokiem nieba. W mieście nigdy nie będzie mogła tego zobaczyć, pomyślała.

- To jest właśnie Nightingale's Lake. - poinformowała ją Ariel.

- Lake?, Ja nie widzę żadnego jeziora.

- Jest po drugiej stronie tych drzew. - Czarnowłosa wskazała na ścianę lasu.

- Tak samo jak miejsce naszego odpoczynku.

- Co się tam dzieje! Pospieszcie się! - wołał Hog wymachując na dziewczyny toporem. Haruka popatrzyła na las po drugiej stronie łąki. Poczuła także zapach leśnego jeziora, ale nie mogła go zobaczyć gdyż oczy nie przyzwyczaiły jej się do panującej w tamtym lesie ciemności.

Michiru i Toshi jechali samochodem drogą położoną nad skalistym morskim wybrzeżem. Dziewczyna siedziała cicho wysłuchując opowieści chłopaka o wszystkim co mu przyszło do głowy. Zrobiło jej się smutno. Był dla niej dobry, poświęcił się a ona nie mogła mu nawet nic o sobie opowiedzieć. Gdy próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć zaczynała ją boleć głowa. Toshi zatrzymał samochód. Wysiadł i poprosił dziewczynę o to samo.

- Chciałem pokazać ci to miejsce. Przepięknie widać stąd morze, szczególnie teraz gdy zachodzi słońce.

Stanęli blisko ogrodzenia oddzielającego drogę od urwiska. Czuć było wieczorny, letni wiatr. Chłopak patrzył na rozwiane włosy swojej przyjaciółki. Oparł się rękami o balustradę nasłuchując szumu fal.

- Tam. - Wskazał palcem na znajdujący się na wybrzeżu budynek.

- Tam jest Marine Cathedrale.

Dziewczyna spojrzała tam gdzie jej wskazywał. Zobaczyła kształt, który wydał jej się znajomy. Zdawała sobie sprawę że kiedyś tu była, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć w jakim celu. To napełniało ją smutkiem. Chłopak wiedział że Michiru znów nie czuje się najlepiej i mocno ją przytulił. W tej chwili poczuł się równie bezsilny jak ona. Dziewczynę przeszyło ciepło, które zdawało się wypełniać każdą komórkę jej ciała. Czuła że znów traci świadomość. Chciała prosić Toshiego o pomoc, ale usta odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Wyrwała się z uścisku chłopaka.

- Co się stało, nie powinienem był...

- Nie. - Dziewczyna opuściła głowę

- Ja po prostu muszę iść, no wiesz...

- Dobra, ja w takim razie poczekam w samochodzie, - Toshi domyślił się o co chodzi. Michiru oddaliła się. Zeszła po kamiennej ścieżce nad brzeg, gdzie Takano nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Naszyjnik zaczął świecić zielonym blaskiem.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak walczysz? Dlaczego nie mogę wymazać jej istnienia całkowicie z twojej pamięci. - Wiedźma kontrolująca Michiru myślała na głos.

- Czuję to, czuję że w tym miejscu zginęła twoja przeciwniczka.

Stanęła na skale. Podniosła do góry obie ręce, szepcząc słowa jakiegoś zaklęcia. Z morza wystrzeliło błękitne światło. Woda podążyła za nim i zaczęła formować się w jakiś obiekt. Po chwili przybrała kształt kobiety.

- Zjawo stworzona z mojej mocy, posiądź pamięć tej która tu umarła. - Po tych słowach zielone światło otoczyło stwora z wody. Gdy ustąpiło, przyjął on kształt Eudial, takiej samej jak była za życia, ale z czarnymi, pustymi oczami.

- Odnajdź Harukę Tenou i zabij ją. - rozkazała Michiru Zjawa skinęła głową po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Haruka siedziała na konarze ogromnego dębu wyrastającym aż nad jezioro. Patrzyła na czarną wodę w której odbijał się Księżyc. Jego światło zdawało się bardzo relaksować dziewczynę. Nieopodal paliło się ognisko a większa część drużyny pogrążona była we śnie. Haruka nie mogła jednak zmrużyć oczu. Wsłuchiwała się w nocne odgłosy a w szczególności w śpiew słowików od których to miejsce wzięło nazwę.

-Pięknie, prawda? - odezwała się Ariel stojąca pod drzewem na którym leżała blondynka.

- Tak, nieczęsto słyszę takie melodie. - Haruka odpowiedziała jej.

- Zawsze tutaj tak jest. To naprawdę wspaniałe miejsce. - Ariel odparła i usiadła na trawie obok drzewa.

- Śpiew ptaków i atmosfera tego miejsca pozwalają nam zawsze zregenerować siły po wędrówce. dziewczyna kontynuowała.

- Masz rację, Ariel. Ja też poczułam się tu lepiej.

- Czasem zastanawiam się czy to miejsce nie zostało stworzone specjalnie dla nas, czy słowiki śpiewają po to abyśmy mogli odpocząć od zgiełku zmagań podczas naszych wypraw? - Czarnowłosa pogrążyła się w marzeniach.

- Hmm. - Haruka odparła jej, ale w głębi duszy myślała inaczej.

- Nie ma żadnego powodu istnienia tego miejsca, nie ma powodu dla którego te ptaki śpiewają, takich miejsc jak to jest tysiące, a ty znasz jedno z nich i dlatego jest dla ciebie takie wyjątkowe.

Ariel wyczuła że jej towarzyszka nie jest zadowolona.

- Dla mnie jest wyjątkowe. Wiem, że póki będę słyszeć śpiew tych ptaków nic mi się nie stanie i spokojnie będę mogła kontynuować swoją podróż.

Haruka zeszła z drzewa i położyła się na leżącym na trawie kocu, który przyniosła Ariel. Ona usiadła obok niej. Dziewczyny słuchały śpiewu słowików a po chwili ogarnął je sen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Haruka śniła że była w innym miejscu, sama pośród bezkresnej przestrzeni wypełnionej gwiazdami. Spała. Obok niej stał Hog i szeptał jakby do siebie pewną historię.

_"Nasza drużyna podróżowała po Państwie wykonując różne zadania. Niestety z tygodnia na tydzień było coraz gorzej. Potwory normalnie siedzące głęboko w lasach gnane jakąś siłą wychodziły na drogi atakując siedziby ludzkie. Na cmentarzach kościeje dzwoniły zębiskami a trupy same się odkopywały i spacerowały pomiędzy żywymi. Coś lub ktoś usiłował zburzyć delikatną naturę tego miejsca. Gdy przestaliśmy pracować dla Pałacu ataki na naszą drużynę tylko się nasiliły. W końcu odkryliśmy że za tym wszystkim stała Christal, potężna wiedźma którą nieświadomie uratowaliśmy przed bandytami tamtego dnia. Stanęła na czele Państwa pozbywszy się wszystkich rządzących. Miryah wydedukowała że Christal zbiera w swej wieży wiele potężnych magicznych artefaktów. Przekonała nas że musimy ją pokonać bo być może dąży ona do utworzenia w swej wieży punktu łączącego wszystkie rzeczywistości a to pozwoliłoby jej podróżować swobodnie w czasie i przestrzeni. Wtedy wyruszyliśmy zniszczyć jej wieżę zanim stałaby się jeszcze potężniejsza."_

Hog kontynuował swoją opowieść a Haruka pogrążała się w kolejnym realistycznym śnie.

Michiru wraz z Toshim zatrzymali się w małym hotelu, gdyż dziewczyna nie chciała jeszcze wracać do miasta. Wynajęli mały pokój, w którym oprócz łóżek i szafki nocnej nic nie było. Miał tylko jedno, małe i do tego potwornie brudne okno. Michiru patrzyła przez nie na ulicę. Toshi zaczął rozmowę.

- Słuchaj. Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną z jaką jestem sam w jednym pokoju a ty nie możesz mi nawet powiedzieć jak masz na imię, dziwne to nie?

Michiru odwróciła się w jego stronę. Lampa oświetliła jej uśmiechniętą twarz.

- Może i lepiej dla ciebie. Inaczej pewnie musiałbyś wysłuchiwać o moich problemach.

Usiadła obok niego a on spojrzał na nią.

- Jesteś nieziemsko piękna, jak syrena. - Mówił bawiąc się jej włosami. Dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę.

- Nie mogę... - chciała coś powiedzieć ale on jej na to nie pozwolił. Pocałował ją w usta. Zaraz potem drugi raz, a później trzeci. Michiru nie broniła się, sprawiało jej to przyjemność.

Haruka obudziła się ze snu. Jej oczy poraziło oślepiające światło. Znajdowała się w jakiejś wiosce, domy dookoła niej płonęły a ludzie uciekali w panice tratując się nawzajem.

- Gdzie jesteśmy, co tu się dzieje? - Chciała się dowiedzieć. Hog popatrzył na nią surowym wzrokiem.

- To kolejny sen będący projekcją moich wspomnień. Cokolwiek tu zrobimy nie zmieni przeszłości. Tylko ty musisz nabrać doświadczenia.

- To ta wiedźma Christal podpaliła miasto. Tylko po to aby się nas pozbyć! - Krzyczał brodaty Gulah.

- Nie gadajcie tyle! Musimy się przedostać do lasu! - rozkazała Miryah. Haruka zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła szukając Ariel. Ujrzała ją gdzieś przy murze pomagającą obcym ludziom. Zauważyła że osoby które zginęły od płomieni natychmiastowo przeobrażały się w ożywieńców gotowych ich wszystkich pozabijać. Płonące trupy atakowały ze wszystkich stron. Hog ciął je toporem a Miryah zamrażała lodowym wichrem. Kilka zombie rzuciło się na Gulaha chwytając go za ręce i nogi. Po chwili ściągnęły go z dachu domu wprost w szalejące płomienie.

- Gulah! - Haruka była gotowa mu pomóc, ale karzeł ją zatrzymał.

- Nic nie możesz zrobić. - On zresztą nie żyje już od dawna. Nie zapominaj o tym. Dziewczyna wyrwała się z jego uścisku i pobiegła do miejsca gdzie stała Ariel. Zauważyła że na czarnowłosą rzuca się dwóch ożywieńców. Szybko do nich podbiegła i jednym ruchem miecza ucięła im nogi. Potwory opadły na ziemię a Haruka chwyciła dłoń Ariel i razem z nią uciekła w kierunku lasu. Wkrótce grupa była już daleko od miasteczka pochłoniętego całkowicie przez płomienie. Potwory nie podążyły za nią gdyż zbyt mocno były związane z miejscem swego powstania. Miryah odłączyła się od drużyny i zawróciła. Hog wiedział co zamierzała zrobić, zawołał ją.

- Wiesz, że w tym mieście zostali jeszcze żywi, niewinni ludzie.

- To tylko kwestia czasu. - odparła zimno Miryah.

-S prowadzisz na siebie przekleństwo. - Kobieta nie odpowiedziała na te słowa i dalej podążyła własną drogą. Haruka spoglądała za nią.

- Co ona zamierza zrobić? - zapytała.

- Przekonasz się, musisz się przekonać. To także część moich wspomnień. - Brodacz znów nie miał ochoty na rozmowę.

- Mam już dość tej twojej gry. - Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się.

- Kiedy wreszcie wrócimy do mojego świata?

-Cierpliwości. - odparł Hog. Dalej panowała już tylko cisza.

Michiru całowała się z Toshim. Czuła gorąco rozchodzące się po całym ciele, zamknęła oczy, nie chciała wychodzić z objęć chłopaka gdyż czuła się w nich bezpiecznie. W myślach ujrzała twarz dziewczyny o krótkich, blond włosach, która wołała ją po imieniu. Otwarła oczy, szybko oddaliła się od Toshiego. On był niesamowicie zdziwiony.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego się przestraszyłaś?

- Nie powinniśmy tego robić. Ja być może kogoś mam, nie chciałabym zdradzić jej, skrzywdzić i ciebie i tej osoby. - Zaniosła się płaczem. Toshi stał obok niej nie odważając się na podjęcie jakiegokolwiek kroku.

-I Jeszce jedno. - Wyszeptała.

- Mam na imię... chyba mam na imię Michiru. - Chwyciła naszyjnik emanujący zielonym światłem.

Haruka stała przy znajomym już dla niej drzewie wpatrując się w pogrążone w mroku jezioro. Była wściekła na Hoga który zmuszał ją do przeżywania takich sytuacji. Noc jak zwykle w tym miejscu była wypełniona przez śpiew słowików, lecz teraz nie miało to dla dziewczyny żadnego znaczenia, nie uspokajało jej tak jak poprzednim razem. Ten spokojny krajobraz jeziora nie pasował do tego co się działo ze światem w jakim się znalazła. Ariel także była rozgoryczona, na jej oczach zginęło całe miasto a nawet jeden z jej przyjaciół. Siedziała z dala od Haruki, po jej twarzy płynęły łzy. Nie mogła się uspokoić. Blondynka wiedziała że będzie musiała w jakiś sposób ją pocieszyć.

- Nie mogliśmy wygrać. - wyszeptała nie patrząc w jej stronę.

- Dlaczego tutaj jest tak jak zawsze? - Ariel zwróciła się do niej.

- Dlaczego tutaj jest tak spokojnie, tak beztrosko ptaki śpiewają gdy dookoła dzieje się tyle okropieństwa? Teraz widzę, że ten śpiew nie ma żadnego znaczenia, żadnego celu dla nas. Dziewczyna płakała. Haruka położyła dłonie na jej ramionach. Popatrzyła w jej duże, fioletowe oczy.

- Nie Ariel. Ja znaczenie tego miejsca zrozumiałam dopiero teraz. Dopiero po tym wszystkim co się stało. To miejsce jest specjalne, istnieje tylko dla nas. Jest w nas. Dzięki niemu zawsze mamy gdzie wrócić, choćby działy się dookoła niewiadomo jak złe rzeczy. Zawsze przypomina nam że bez względu na wszystko dobre chwile nadejdą i my znów będziemy mogli się nim cieszyć. Ja mam takie miejsce. Jest przy boku mojej Michiru. Nie szukaj własnego raju dookoła Ariel. Sama go sobie stwórz.

Dziewczyna uspokoiła się. Uśmiechnięta popatrzyła na blondynkę. Ta pochyliła się nad nią i pocałowała ją w usta.

- Jeśli chcemy by dobre chwile nadeszły sami musimy o nie walczyć. Dlatego nie poddawaj się.

Dziewczyny pocałowały się po raz drugi. Hog patrzył na nie bardzo pochmurnym wzrokiem. Haruka mocno ściskała ciało swojej przyjaciółki a ona odwzajemniała się jej tym samym. Po kilku minutach uścisków Ariel zaczęła się rozpływać w powietrzu. Jej ciało stało się przezroczyste jak mgła a Uranus nie mogła wyczuć ciepła jej ramion. Otworzyła oczy z przerażeniem.

- Ariel! Co ci się dzieje! - Spojrzała z przestrachem na Hoga.

- Zrób coś!

Karzeł drapał się po brodzie nie odzywając się ani słowem. Ariel zniknęła już całkowicie. Haruka zacisnęła pięści.

- Tamtej nocy Ariel odeszła. Ty ratując jej życie zmieniłaś tylko swój sen a nie przeszłość. Ostrzegałem cię przed tym. - Karzeł odparł bardzo spokojnie. Blondynka upadła na kolana. Z całej siły uderzyła pięściami w ziemię. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

- Cholera jasna! Ty sukinsynu! Po tym wszystkim co jej powiedziałam. Jak przekonałam ją do życia. Po co to wszystko?

- Nie zrobiłaś tego dla niej, tylko dla siebie. Aby lepiej przygotować się do starcia z przeciwnikiem. Karzeł kazał jej zakończyć rozpacz tymi słowami.

Cała sceneria- jezioro, mrok, las, Księżyc zaczęły się rozwiewać w nicość pozostawiając po sobie tylko dziwne, przerażające poświaty. Łąka pod Haruką pękła jak szkło i rozsypała na małe kawałeczki. Dziewczyna spadła w otchłań kolejnego snu, następnej iluzji. Czuła że unosiła się nad światem a nad nią rozpościerała się bezkresna przestrzeń kosmosu. Poniżej siebie widziała miasto które odwiedziła w poprzedniej wizji. Teraz jednak nie płonęło, było ciche, spokojne, przerażająco puste jak ruiny. Zniknęły z niego nawet wszystkie rośliny, drzewa stały uschnięte, pokryte popiołem.

- Zrobiła to Miryah. Użyła swojego najpotężniejszego zaklęcia Extinction aby zniszczyć wszelkie przejawy życia w okolicy. Jest do tego zdolna. Zapamiętaj ten widok. Twoim zadaniem będzie niedopuszczenie do tego aby kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek zaistniał ponownie. - Oczy Haruki zostały oślepione przez intensywne światło. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność. Otworzyła oczy. Była cała zlana potem, w rękach trzymała miecz. Wokół niej panował ogromny hałas, szalały płomienie. Nad krajobrazem górowała ogromna wieża, która zdawała się sięgać gwiazd. Niebo wokół Wieży mieniło się kolorami. Oddziały wojska prowadzone przez Miryah ginęły pod ostrzałem magicznych pocisków albo ulegały w walce z pokracznymi potworami czarownicy. Hog machał toporem odpędzając sie od wielkich, czerwonych dwugłowych olbrzymów którzy chcieli zgnieść go maczugami. Potwory wyły od jego ciosów ale nie padały na ziemię. Haruka chciała pomóc krasnoludowi ale jej miecz nie robił na przeciwnikach wrażenia. Miryah wyszeptała jakieś zaklęcie po którym wszystkie bestie zajaśniały niebieską poświatą i posłusznie opuściły maczugi. Udały się w stronę Wieży. Wiedźma stała pośrodku pola bitwy.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Wyczuwam od niej niebezpieczeństwo dla siebie i innych ludzi. - Haruka podzieliła się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z karłem. Na niebie zmaterializowała się Christal. Była odmienna od Miryah, spokojna, dostojna, pełna mądrości. Otaczała ją magiczna tarcza.

- Ludzie, nie słuchajcie Miryah. Ona zwiodła wasze serca podsycając nienawiść do mnie i do was wszystkich nawzajem. Wywołała konflikty tylko po to by osłabić mnie i całe Państwo. Chciała posiąść wiedzę potrzebną do zdobycia tego i innych wszechświatów. Zapragnęła wszystkich pradawnych artefaktów, które ukryte są w tej Wieży. To ona nasłała bestie na wasze domy zrzucając winę na mnie i moich poddanych. Opamiętajcie się zanim będzie za późno!

- Zamilcz przeklęta Wiedźmo! Zaraz zakończę twój żywot! - Miryah była wściekła.

Ludzie stojący dookoła byli zdezorientowani. Istoty broniące Wieży także przestały walczyć. Haruka nie mogła wykonać żadnego ruchu.

- Thunder Bolt! - Miryah wystrzeliła błyskawicę strasząc swoja przeciwniczkę. Następnie cisnęła w nią grad magicznych pocisków. Nie przewidziała że Christal była chroniona tarczą anty-magiczną. Kule wróciły i ruszyły w osobę która je wysłała. Wiedźma przed kilkoma uskoczyła, ale jedna z nich ciężko ugodziła ją w pierś. Kobieta upadła. Hog szybko do niej podbiegł. Ona ostatkiem sił wyszeptała zaklęcie i wraz z krasnoludem teleportowała się z pola bitwy. Haruka pozostała sama, tysiące mieczy i toporów skierowały się w jej stronę. Dziewczyna poczuła że przestrzeń wokół niej się zmienia. Znalazła się w jakimś ogromnym, kryształowym pokoju. Usłyszała łagodny głos.

_"Miryah postradała zmysły wieki temu. Chciała zgłębić pradawną wiedzę która dałaby jej nieograniczone możliwości. Wiedzę nie daną żadnemu człowiekowi. Musiałam ją powstrzymać, musiałam użyć wszelkich dostępnych środków aby nie dopuścić jej do uzyskania potęgi. Dlatego użyłam magii aby zdobyć to miejsce a później zaczęłam gromadzić armie która by go broniła. Musiałam odnaleźć oraz ochronić w Wieży Pradawne Artefakty magiczne aby nie wpadły w jej ręce. Dlatego musiałam zdobyć władzę nad tymi krainami. Bogowie przebaczcie mi krwi którą rozlałam. Ona wykorzystała to. Nasłała na kraje plagi, potwory aby jeszcze bardziej zniszczyć mój wizerunek. Zwróciła wszystkich przeciwko mnie."_

Haruka siedziała na kryształowej skale, kobieta a raczej jej zjawa była coraz bliżej.

_"Niestety przez swoje działanie sprowadziłam na świat jeszcze większe nieszczęście. Przedmioty które zgromadziłam zaczęły z sobą oddziaływać, łącząc swą moc i coraz bardziej wypaczać rzeczywistość. Moja Wieża została połączona z innymi światami. Jeśli ona by ją zdobyła zapewne wykorzystała by ją aby posiąść wiedzę także innych światów. Ona ma rację. Ja jestem przeklęta, bo to ja stworzyłam to miejsce. Ocal swój świat." _

Kobieta patrząc na Harukę rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Dziewczyna znajdowała się teraz w identycznym pomieszczeniu ale całkowicie czarnym, patrzyła przez jakąś szybę na Hoga oraz Miryah odpoczywających w ciasnym, ciemnym pokoju. Kobieta umierała. Trzymała w rękach kulę światła. Karzeł pracował przy ogromnej kuźni odlewając coś ze złota. Pracował bardzo szybko, był zdenerwowany.

- Teraz jesteś jedyną nadzieją. Musisz pokonać Christal. Ja włożę w klejnot, który trzymam całą swoją potęgę a ty będziesz musiał ją uwolnić w Wieży. Przeniosę cię do jej samego jej serca. - Wiedźma trzymała w ręku zielony kamień. Karzeł miał już gotowy złoty naszyjnik, umieścił w jego wnętrzu klejnot od Miryah. Zabrał ze sobą topór. Haruka próbowała coś mu powiedzieć, krzyczała ale on nie słyszał jej zza szyby. Kobieta wyszeptała zaklęcie przenosząc małego do kryjówki Christal i umarła. Hog pojawił się w Wieży. Wokół niego panowały całkowite ciemności. W pokoju nie było nic poza stołem na którym paliły się świece. Okna pokryte witrażami wpuszczały do środka jedynie niewielki słup światła księżycowego. Zza ściany wyszła Christal. Jej twarz oświetliły płomienie świec, wydawała się być spokojna. Hog zauważył że w Wieży nie było już właściwie sufitu a nad jego głową znajdowały się różnokolorowe plamy będące otwierającymi się bramami do innych rzeczywistości. Karzeł był wściekły gdyż wszystkie nieszczęścia wciąż wiązał z kobietą która stała przed nim. Ściskał topór a w drugiej ręce nowo utworzony magiczny naszyjnik. Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności więc postanowił działać. Z całych sił cisnął w Christal swój medalion. Klejnot błysnął zielonym światłem. Haruka uderzała pięściami w twardą szybę. Chciała ostrzec swojego towarzysza, ale bezskutecznie. Echo niosło jej ciosy po kryształowej komnacie. Hog czekał. Christal wzięła naszyjnik do ręki a ten zaczął świecić bardzo intensywnie. Kobieta złapała się za głowę. Próbowała walczyć z ogarniającą ją magią, ale wkrótce zaczęła palić się zielonym ogniem. Różnokolorowe plamy stawały się coraz większe powoli pochłaniając całą Wieżę.

- Doskonała robota Hog. Dziękuję ci. powiedziała Christal. - Hog był zdziwiony, że ona znała jego imię. Karzeł otworzył oczy ze zdumienia, zdał sobie sprawę że mówiła do niego Miryah. Chwycił topór w obie ręce wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo.

- Ty głupcze, Jesteś tak samo głupi i ślepy jak reszta ludzi. Nie zauważyłeś tego co się dookoła ciebie działo. Ale dzięki tej głupocie ja wreszcie wygrałam. Teraz ja mam ciało i siłę Christal, oraz kontrolę nad wszystkimi artefaktami tej Wieży. I co najważniejsze, nad bramami do innych światów.

- Przez cały ten czas to byłaś ty. - Hog zmrużył oczy.

- Wtedy- przypomniał sobie hordy bestii.

- I wtedy - płonące miasta i krzyk ludzi.

- I wtedy - umarłe miasto, brak nawet zwłok.

- To byłaś ty! - Rzucił się na wiedźmę z zamiarem jej zabicia. Miryah ruszyła ręką. Krasnolud poleciał na kolumnę i uderzył w nią z całą siłą. Wiedźma wyszła na balkon Wieży.

- Czas podziękować ludziom za moje zwycięstwo i pomoc w obaleniu podstępnej Wiedźmy. - Zaśmiała sie głośno. Jej oczy zaświeciły na biało.

- Extinction!- krzyknęła. Z całego jej ciała wystrzelił oślepiający blask. Zalał on teren wokół wieży doszczętnie niszcząc całe znajdujące się tam życie. Ludzie, potwory, nawet drzewa i kwiaty nie miały najmniejszych szans. Wszystko co żyło dosłownie wyparowało w zetknięciu ze światłem śmierci, zamieniło się w nicość. Hog przeżył ponieważ osłoniła go magia Wieży.

- Teraz albo nigdy! - wstał i podbiegł do Miryah zadowolonej ze zwycięstwa. Zamachnął się toporem. Kobieta odwróciła się, jednak za późno. Jej głowa spadła z Wieży uderzając o wyschniętą ziemię. Hog wziął na topór medalion i rzucił go w jeden z otwierających się portali. Modlił się aby świat do jakiego trafi nie był zamieszkany.

_"Wtedy musiałem odpokutować za głupotę jakiej się dopuściłem. Wieża zapadła się w przestrzeń pomiędzy światami a ja zostałem w środku aby przez wieki zagłębiać jej magię. Musiałem czuwać aby Ona nigdy nie pojawiła się w jakimkolwiek świecie. Niestety ona pojawiła się tutaj. Moim obowiązkiem było się tu udać i odnaleźć osobę która będzie w stanie ją powstrzymać."_

Toshi stał przy oknie. Czuł się bardzo nieswojo po tym co zrobił przed paroma minutami. Musiał jakąś zacząć rozmowę ze swoją przyjaciółką.

- Michiru, piękne imię. Pasuje do ciebie. Wraca ci pamięć. Niedługo sobie wszystko przypomnisz.

Dziewczyna wstała, podeszła do niego.

- Boję się. - Wyszeptała a on mocno ją przytulił.

- Wyjdźmy stąd. Przejdźmy się gdzieś.

Wziął ją za rękę i wyprowadził z pokoju. Zeszli po starych skrzypiących schodach a następnie opuścili budynek mijając jakiegoś śpiącego na ławce przed bramą grubasa. Była noc, wiał przyjemny wiatr. Okolice rozświetlało blade światło latarni. Michiru przypomniała sobie co stało się w pokoju. Czuła się winna ale jednocześnie w głowie pojawił się jej pewien plan. Pomyślała że wie w jaki sposób będzie mogła sprawić że jej pamięć powróci.

- Toshi...- stanęła przed nim i popatrzyła mu w oczy.

- Pocałuj mnie, proszę. - Chłopak przez chwilę był zdezorientowany, ale w końcu spełnił jej prośbę.

Hog wraz z Sailor Uranus stali na przeciw siebie w pokoju wypełnionym białym, łagodnym światłem.

- Twoje wtajemniczenie dobiegło końca. Widzisz jak niebezpieczna i żądna potęgi jest Miryah. Teraz znalazła się w tym świecie i wzmocniła dodatkowo mocą twojej przyjaciółki. Na pewno znów będzie chciała stworzyć Wieżę.

Haruka spostrzegła że znajdowała się w domu z którego wyruszyła na "wyprawę".

- Widziałaś jak łatwo może zabijać ludzi, dlatego musisz ją pokonać bez względu na wszystko. Musisz zniszczyć medalion i zabić ciało które ona zamieszkała.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby z wściekłości.

- Prędzej zabiję ciebie niż Michiru. - odparła uśmiechając się złowrogo.

- W takim razie niczego się nie nauczyłaś! - krzyknął wściekle Hog. Jego topór zaczął emanować energią. Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Uranus i karzeł zostali przewróceni przez strumień ognia który natychmiast objął ściany i podłogę domu. W drzwiach stała Eudial a raczej widmo stworzone na jej podobieństwo. Puste oczy patrzyły przed siebie. Uranus uśmiechnęła się do nowego przeciwnika.

- World Shaking! - białe światło zebrało się w jej dłoni. Dziewczyna cisnęła żółtą kulą w Eudial. Widmo zostało wypchnięte przez drzwi, upadło gdzieś niedaleko. Haruka wybiegła z płonącego domu.

- Gdzie ona jest? - Haruka rozglądała się po plaży. Spojrzała na niebo. Już świtało. Poczuła ogromny żar a po chwili zauważyła dwa płomienie lecące w jej stronę. Ledwo uskoczyła lądując twarzą w piasku.

- Eudial nigdy nie miała takich mocy. - pomyślała.

- To wina Miryah! One może tworzyć tak potężne marionetki. - Krzyczał Hog. Uranus wstała na równe nogi. Na niebie pojawiła się ognista wstęga wijąca się w jej stronę jak wąż. Haruka nie myślała więcej. Uskoczyła przed ogniem, biegnąc w stronę morza. Eudial pobiegła za nią otaczając się wstęgą płomieni. Gejzery ognia wystrzeliły za plecami dziewczyny parząc ją boleśnie. Ogromna kula ukazała się przed nią, wybuchła raniąc jej do krwi obie dłonie. Dziewczyna upadła, nie mogła złapać oddechu.

- Zginąć od tak słabego przeciwnika? - Na samą myśl ogarniała ją wściekłość. Zobaczyła Serenity, przyjaciółki oraz twarz Michiru. Przypomniała sobie to co powiedziała Ariel gdy ta straciła wiarę.

- Space Sword Blaster! - krzyknęła stając na równe nogi. Strumień światła z jej miecza był na tyle silny że zgasił wszystkie płomienie.

- World Shaking! - Wykrzyknęła a jej diadem zaświecił na złoto. Ogromna kula energii całkowicie pochłonęła Eudial doszczętnie spalając jej sztuczne ciało. Haruka była z siebie zadowolona. Zapomniała nawet o bólu w dłoniach. Hog podszedł do niej.

- Lepiej opatrz sobie te rany.

Haruka nie odezwała się do niego.

- Będę walczyć z Miryah. Ale nie pozbawię życia Michiru. I jestem pewna że z jej pomocą wygram. Pomyślała.

Gdy Michiru i Toshi patrzyli na siebie, witały ich pierwsze promienie słońca. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od chłopaka.

- Jak, czujesz coś? - zapytał. Michiru smutno pokręciła głową. Nagle poczuła ogromne gorąco. Naszyjnik zaczął palić się zielonym płomieniem. Dziewczyna upadła na kolana, jej umysł zalała fala wspomnień. Nie mogła poradzić sobie z ich natłokiem, ale w końcu jej myśli skupiły się tylko na jednym.

- Toshi! Zdejmij ze mnie ten naszyjnik! Szybko!

- Jak to... - chłopak nie zrobił żadnego ruchu.

- Proszę!

Toshi chwycił naszyjnik ale wówczas jego ręka zapaliła się zielonym płomieniem. Odrzuciło go na kilka metrów. Miryah ostatecznie opanowała ciało dziewczyny. Posłała w kierunku chłopaka kilka fal wody, które pozbawiły go przytomności.

- Nareszcie pozbyłam się twojej świadomości. Chociaż mój sługa zawiódł. - Wytworzyła magiczne oko aby udało się tam gdzie był znienawidzony Hog. Spojrzała na hotel i zabudowania tej okolicy. Używszy całej dostępnej jej magii zaczęła przekształcać wokół siebie rzeczywistość. Dziesiątki ludzi zostało uwięzionych w zniekształcających się budynkach. W miejscu gdzie stał hotel wyrosła ogromna, wyglądająca na wykutą z kamienia przerażająca wieża. Miryah stała na jej szczycie spoglądając na wyrosły u jej stóp las złożony z koszmarnych, powykręcanych drzew i upiornych roślin. Widziała że dotarli do niego Hog oraz Sailor Uranus. Karzeł spojrzał do góry , jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

- Wieża jest juz tak okazała? Nie mamy wiele czasu. Jesteś zdana właściwie tylko na siebie. Moja magia nie działa odkąd weszliśmy do tego lasu. - Haruka nie słuchając go szła przed siebie. Usłyszała znajomy śmiech. Ogromne pnącza wystrzeliły z ziemi i jak liny związały ją i jej towarzysza. Dziewczyna z wściekłością spojrzała na jedno z drzew. Siedziała tam kolejna ze zjaw- tym razem wyglądająca jak Tellu z pustymi oczami. Hog wyjął topór i zaczął ciąć pnącza, które natychmiast odrastały. Kilka roślin strzelało ze swych kwiatów ostrymi kolcami. Haruka z łatwością obroniła się przed nimi mieczem. Roślin było jednak wciąż więcej i więcej. Ani Hog ani Haruka nie mogli się skoncentrować, aby zadać ostateczny cios wiedźmie. Dziewczyna skoczyła przed Tellu starając się skupić na sobie uwagę wszystkich jej pupilów. Tysiące pnączy i gałęzi podążyły w jej stronę. Haruka nie miała szans, wierzyła że Hog będzie na tyle bystry że skorzysta z sytuacji jaką mu zapewniła. Karzeł skoczył z toporem przed Tellu i zanim ta zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić odciął jednym ruchem jej połączenie z atakującymi Harukę roślinami. Uranus uskoczyła przed upadającymi gałęziami. Podbiegła do widma Tellu. Jej miecz jednym ciosem zakończył całą sprawę.

- Bądź uważna, nie wiadomo co jeszcze kryje się w tym lesie. - powiedział Hog cały czas dysząc ze zmęczenia. Dziewczyna myślała tylko o tym aby jak najszybciej pomóc Michiru.

Miryah w ciele Neptune patrzyła na miasto ciągnące się aż po horyzont. Miała ochotę wypróbować swoja nową moc i całkowicie je zniszczyć a później zdobyć wiedzę tego świata. Toshi był nieprzytomny a w niewoli trzymały go kamienne ręce wyrastające ze ściany.

Uranus biegła przed Hogiem po długich schodach prowadzących do wejścia do Wieży. Została oślepiona przez jakieś jaskrawe światło. Jej oczy przez chwilę przestały pracować. Poczuła silny cios. Upadła na ziemię a gdy podniosła się i doszła do siebie spostrzegła że stoi przed nią sylwetka wyglądająca jak Mimette. Zjawa o czarnych oczach podniosła do góry obie ręce by znów oślepić swych przeciwników. Haruka była zdezorientowana, jej oczy nie działały jeszcze na tyle dobrze by skutecznie się obronić. Krasnolud pomimo tego że również nic nie widział zaczął działać. Lata doświadczenia w walkach zrobiły swoje. Kierując się tylko węchem i słuchem rzucił się z ogromnym krzykiem na swoją przeciwniczkę. Bezbłędnie uderzył toporem w postać Mimette po czym przeciął ją na pół. Widmo z przeraźliwym krzykiem rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Haruka odzyskawszy wzrok uśmiechnęła się do towarzysza.

- Dobra robota.

- Zdaje się że one powstały ze wspomnień twojej przyjaciółki. Domyślasz się co może jeszcze nas spotkać?

Haruka pomyślała chwilę. Villuy, Cyprine&Ptilole.

- Może być jeszcze gorzej.

Dobiegli do wejścia Wieży. Popatrzyli na budowlę. Haruka zauważyła, że na balkonie Wieży mignął jakiś niebieski kształt. Po chwili okazało się, że niebieska osoba kształtuje wokół siebie coś wyglądające jak chmura albo rój os.

- Uciekajmy stąd! Natychmiast! - Haruka krzyknęła z całych sił i bardzo szybko zbiegła po schodach. Wraz z Hogiem schowali się w gęstwinie lasu. Siedzieli schowani między ogromnymi grzybami.

- Co się stało młoda wojowniczko?

- To Villuy! Ona wytwarza maleńkie maszyny które gdy tylko dotkną czyjegoś ciała niszczą je aż pozostaną same kości. Jeśli tak jak pozostałe jest usprawniona przez Miryah to nie mamy z nią żadnych szans w bliskiej walce.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

- Spróbuję zabić ją jednym strzałem z odległości.

Hog słyszał jak rój zjada całą okoliczną roślinność próbując dostać się do swych ofiar. Uranus wstała. Skupiła się. Tysiące mikroskopijnych robotów było coraz bliżej jej ciała.

- World Shaking! - Kula żółtego światła poleciała w kierunku kryjówki Villuy. Słychać było potężną eksplozję, balkon wieży na którym stała wiedźma runął na ziemię i uderzając wstrząsnął tumany kurzu. Nano-maszyny zaczęły dobierać się do skóry Haruki i krasnoluda. Przestały jednak ich atakować zacząwszy zjadać się nawzajem. Oznaczało to że ich stwórca nie żył a one niszczyły najbliższy poruszający się obiekt bo tak kazał im program w ich stałej pamięci. Wkrótce rój przestał istnieć. Hog spojrzał na Wieżę. Otaczała ją blada poświata.

- Musimy się spieszyć! Ona ma zamiar zniszczyć miasto!

Haruka wbiegła do bramy. Wieża zatrzęsła się. Dziewczyna biegła po krętych schodach. Nagle poczuła ogromny ból. Uderzyła o ścianę. Krew z jej ramienia trysnęła na kamienie.

- Cholera jasna! Znów niebieski błysk i uderzenia. Dziewczyna przewróciła się. Poczuła krew w ustach. Czerwony błysk pojawił się za Hogiem. Karzeł został przewrócony na brzuch. Coś chwyciło go za brodę. Zobaczył rękę i bezoką uśmiechniętą twarz dziewczyny. Coś cisnęło nim o ziemię. Topór wypadł mu z ręki.

- To też twój przeciwnik?

- Ja z nim nie walczyłam, ale to Cyprine&Ptilole. Dwie bliźniaczki które czerpały moc gdy były razem. Teraz są na stałe połączone.

Odsapnęła.

- I połączone z tym budynkiem. Spróbuję je powstrzymać.

- Nie ! - Krzyknął brodacz.

- Ja się nimi zajmę! Ty leć na górę i zabij tą wiedźmę! Nie mamy czasu.

Haruka pobiegła po schodach. Pojawił się przed nią niebieski błysk. Hog był równie szybki. Uderzył w niego toporem. Na ścianie pozostała krwawa rysa.

- Teraz zobaczycie co to znaczy wkurzyć starego krasnoluda. Chodźcie i pokażcie się!

Sailor Uranus dotarła do najwyżej położonej komnaty. W dachu było ogromne okno przez które dziewczyna widziała gwiazdy oraz pojawiające się i zamykające bramy do innych światów.

- Znów się zaczyna. - pomyślała. Zignorowała rozcięte ramię, przeciętą wargę i poparzone dłonie. Musiała iść dalej przede wszystkim dla Michiru. Spostrzegła w mroku chłopaka trzymanego przez kamienne ręce ściany. Podeszła do niego, zaczęła go uwalniać. Zacisnęła zęby bo bardzo bolały ja rany.

- Kim jesteś? - wyszeptał Toshi.

- Powiedz mi, nie widziałeś dziewczyny? Zielone włosy, ładna.

Oczy chłopaka otworzyły się.

- Michiru? Jesteś znajomą Michiru?

Haruka się zdziwiła.

- Znasz ją?

- Tak. Stało się coś strasznego. Ona zwariowała, to znaczy... sam nie wiem co się dzieje.

- Siedź tu i nie ruszaj się. Idę po Michiru. - Chłopak nie miał siły już dłużej z nią rozmawiać. Dziewczyna wyszła na ogromny taras. Na jego końcu stała Michiru patrząc na budzące się do życia miasto. Bramy do innych światów otwierały się coraz szerzej nad jej głową. Michiru odwróciła się. Naszyjnik na jej szyi lśnił zielonym światłem.

- Witaj.

- Michiru, jesteś cała. - Uranus była zaniepokojona.

- Jest cała. W końcu musze dbać o ciało które zajmuję. - Miryah uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

- Przez lata gromadziłam wiedzę, potęgę. Wiesz jednak że gdy ma się dużo chce się mieć jeszcze więcej. Przez tyle lat zbierałam siły żeby dosięgnąć wiedzy absolutnej. Bo absolutna wiedza daje absolutną władzę.

Haruka nie mogła zaatakować z obawy o życie Michiru.

- Christal była moją rywalką. Kiedyś jej potęga mogłaby zaszkodzić moim planom. Dlatego postanowiłam ją zniszczyć. - Kobieta była coraz bardziej podekscytowana.

- Ona gromadziła przeciwko mnie artefakty, kto by pomyślał... dzięki temu stałam się jeszcze potężniejsza. - Odwróciła się. Włosy Michiru zafalowały.

- Dzięki Hogowi zdobyłam jej ciało a później dzięki jego głupocie zdobyłam pełną władzę nad wieżą, pełną kontrolę nad bramami do innych światów. - Zaczęła się śmiać.

- Hog odebrał mi je a następnie uwięził na wieki w miejscu bez czasu i przestrzeni. Ale w końcu udało mi się uwolnić. Potrzebowałam jedynie ciała, ty dałaś mi idealne. Teraz gdy zdobyłam to ciało będę mogła wykorzystać jego energię. - Zaczęła się przygotowywać do wypowiedzenia zaklęcia Extinction.

- Do cholery! Po co to wszystko robisz? - Haruka nie mogła się już powstrzymywać.

- Oddaj ją! Oddaj Michiru! - Pobiegła w jej stronę. Zielony płomień z naszyjnika dosiągł ją i skutecznie ugodził. Upadła na ziemię. Próbowała wstać. Hog leżał pobity na schodach a obok niego leżał potrzaskany topór. Echo niosło śmiech widmowych Cyprine i Ptilole.

- Zdekoncentruj ją... - Haruka usłyszała w głowie znajomy głos. Wstała na równe nogi.

- Może spróbujesz, co? Może spróbujesz się mnie pozbyć? - Uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco.

Miryah odwróciła się by w nią uderzyć. Dosięgła ją kula fioletowego światła. Kobieta krzyknęła i upadła na podłogę. Haruka przestraszyła się. Chciała podejść do rannej koleżanki.

- Zostaw ją. - Usłyszała stanowczy głos. Zauważyła już, że nieopodal stała kobieta w takim stroju jak ona z długimi włosami trzymająca w ręku laskę-berło.

- Sailor Pluto. Dobrze cię widzieć. - Haruka ucieszyła się.

- Przybywając do tego świata doprowadziłaś do zachwiania rzeczywistości. Przez otwarte bramy czasoprzestrzeń jest mocno zdeformowana. Ja nie mogę pozwolić na dalsze jej niszczenie.

Pluto podniosła do góry swoją laskę. Klejnot zaczął świecić na fioletowo. Wrota w przestrzeni zaczęły się jedne po drugich zamykać. Słońce było coraz wyżej nad horyzontem.

- Przestań! - Krzyknęła Miryah. Chciała zadać Setsunie cios magiczny. Haruka była szybsza. Chwyciła ręce Michiru i bardzo szybko przyparła ją do ściany.

- Walcz z nią Michiru. Wypędź ją ze swojej głowy. Szybko Michiru, wracaj do nas.

Toshi zszedł po schodach wieży. Zobaczył leżącego na podłodze Hoga a wówczas Cyprine & Ptilole rzuciły się na niego. Chłopak został błyskawicznie powalony. Zjawy przygotowywały się do zabicia jego i krasnoluda. Echo niosło ich upiorny śmiech. Hog otworzył oczy, ale nie miał siły sięgnąć po topór.

Haruka zawsze była silna. Potrafiła walczyć dla zabawy z Michiru jak równa z równą. Ale nie dzisiaj. Zmęczenie, poważne rany oraz chęć niezranienia koleżanki dały jej się we znaki. Michiru szybko oswobodziła się z uścisku Urana. Kilkoma ciosami rozłożyła ją na łopatki. Miryah była wściekła. Całą swoja energię jaką zgromadziła do zabicia miasta użyła do wytworzenia zaklęcia Palec Śmierci. Rzuciła go na Setsunę. Kobieta zamknęła ostatnią bramę i uskoczyła przed zabójczym promieniem. Wiązka uderzyła w Wieżę. Po całej jej konstrukcji rozszedł się zabójczy impuls. Cyprine i Ptilole krzycząc z przerażenia rozpłynęły się w powietrzu a Hog i Toshi odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Zabiorę was ze sobą! - krzyczała Miryah. Sailor Pluto przygotowała się do walki z przeciwniczką pozbawioną juz mocy jakie dawały jej bramy. Poobijana Haruka podeszła do niej.

- Zostaw ją. Michiru jest moja. To ja ją odzyskam. Nie oddam jej nawet tobie.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Gdzieś w tej wieży jest dwóch ludzi. Pomóż im. - dodała.

- Oczywiście- odparła Setsuna i pobiegła do drzwi prowadzących na schody. Haruka chwyciła ciało swej dziewczyny ściskając je mocno. Wiedźma próbowała się bronić, mogła teraz polegać jedynie na mocy talizmanu. Zielony ogień zaczął trawić ciało i umysł Haruki, lecz ona nie puściła dziewczyny.

- To moja wina. Ja znalazłam ten medalion i cię w to wciągnęłam. Przepraszam. - Jej łzy opadły na ramiona Michiru.

- Nie uda ci się, zabiorę cię ze sobą! - Miryah wyrywała się. Po chwili zaczęła otaczać się ścianą morskiej wody. Umysł Urana trawił zielony ogień a jej ciało dusiło się w głębinach. Dziewczyna chwyciła medalion próbując go zniszczyć. W myślach zobaczyła uśmiechniętą twarz Ariel i poczuła przypływ siły. Na jej czole pojawił się symbol Urana. Jeszcze mocniej przycisnęła Michiru.

- Potęgo Urana, działaj! - krzyknęła a jej ciało zaczęło wypełniać się energia. Wkrótce ogromny słup białego światła pochłonął obie dziewczyny. Wieża zaczęła się trząść w posadach, jej górne piętra waliły się. Sailor Pluto podbiegła do rannych Toshiego i Hoga. Używając swojej laski utworzyła wokół nich i siebie klosz ochronny w postaci kuli. Schody także zaczęły się rozsypywać. Monstrualny las stanął w zielonym ogniu i powoli znikał. Czyste światło przenikało ciało Haruki stopniowo czyszcząc je z zielonego płomienia. Przeniknęło też jej przyjaciółkę której wracała świadomość. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie chwilę w której ubrała naszyjnik, błąkanie się po mieście, czas z Toshim. Otworzyła szeroko oczy a na jej czole pojawił się znak Neptuna. Jej ciało zaczęło świecić szmaragdowym blaskiem. Wieża waliła się już na dobre, ale Setsuna z towarzyszami bezpiecznie opuściła miejsce katastrofy. Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptun unosiły się nad rumowiskiem. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie i spłynęły ku ziemi. Ruiny wyparowały pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zielony dym a na ich miejscu stało rumowisko hotelu. Setsunie udało się uratować część ludzi tam uwięzionych. Haruka uśmiechnęła się do Michiru.

- Teraz. - powiedziały razem. Mocno chwyciły naszyjnik.

- World Shaking!

- Deep Submerge!

Całą siłę ataków skupiły na naszyjniku który pod jej wpływem rozsypał się na drobne kawałki. Miryah przestała istnieć. Dziewczyny zaczęły się całować.

Słońce świeciło już wysoko nad horyzontem. Ruiny hotelu były oblegane przez policję i dziesiątki ludzi. W położonym nieopodal parku, z dala od zgiełku stało pięć osób: Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru oraz Hog. Trochę w oddali spoglądał na nich Toshi.

- Cóż, udało wam się pokonać Miryah i zniszczyć jej medalion bez zabijania żywiciela. Jestem pełen podziwu. Mam wobec was dług wdzięczności. Prawdę mówiąc do końca nie wierzyłem w twoje zwycięstwo. - Zwrócił się do Haruki. Setsuna popatrzyła na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

- Już czas. Dalsza twoja obecność w tym świecie zakłóca czasoprzestrzeń. Czas ruszać. Otworzę ci bramę do twego świata.

- Tak, teraz gdy naszyjnik przepadł muszę polegać na innych. - Karzeł odwrócił się.

- Hog. - Haruka zawołała go.

- Żegnaj. Dziękuję za tamten piękny sen.

Karzeł machnął ręką i tylko powtórzył

- Żegnaj.

Wkrótce razem z Sailor Pluto odszedł w jej tylko znanym kierunku. Michiru spojrzała na Toshiego.

- Przepraszam Haruka. Ja mam coś do załatwienia.

Podbiegła do chłopaka.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Trochę zdezorientowany. Po tym wszystkim co się o tobie dowiedziałem.

- Przepraszam że cię w to wciągnęłam - wyszeptała Michiru.

- Najbardziej mnie zdziwiło że masz ją...

Pokazał na Harukę. Michiru dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Dziękuję, że przez tamten czas opiekowałeś się mną. Myślę, że ona też jest ci wdzięczna. Do widzenia.

Odwróciła się i poszła w kierunku Haruki. Chłopak mógł tylko patrzeć jak zielonowłosa znika wraz ze swą dziewczyną.

Była noc. Księżyc świecił na niebie. Haruka i Michiru siedziały na ławce w parku wpatrując się w jego tarczę i słuchając śpiewu nocnych ptaków.

- Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś dlaczego słowik śpiewa? - zapytała Michiru.

- Nie, nie w moim stylu jest rozmyślać nad takimi rzeczami. - Odparła Haruka

Koniec


End file.
